You are the Sunflower Seed of My Eye
by lallyzippo
Summary: Uh oh, looks like Bijou's lost her ribbon again. The Hamhams will help her get it back! OxnardxBijou. Oneshot.


**I just felt like writing a Hamtaro fic, because I've been on a Hamtaro rampage lately. And I support this pairing (Boss, shoo).**

**Disclaimer: Lallyzippo, the authoress, although a rabid fan, does not own Hamtaro, or this pairing for that matter.**

"My ribbon!" Bijou's squeal carried itself across the clubhouse to ears of everyone in it as Bijou practically dove through the door. "I-It's gone! I woke up this morning and it was gone!" Bijou cried, almost sobbing.

Hamtaro gave her a sympathetic look. He really didn't understand why some silly ribbons could be so important, but he also didn't like to see his friend so distraught. "Calm down Bijou," he said gently, "What do you mean it was gone?"

"I-I went to sleep with them both on, and I woke up, and one was GONE!" she began to wail again.

"H-hey! Its okay Bijou we'll help you find it! Right guy--" But he was _rudely_ interrupted by Boss, as usual, who said: "Yeah, we'll help you find it! Right Hamtaro?" Hamtaro looked somewhat baffled then replied, "Er, yeah of course!"

"Of course we'll help ya, gorgeous!" Stan chimed in, as he tried to move closer to the sobbing Bijou. Of course, his efforts were in vain, Boss managed to land a solid hit on Stan's head with his prized shovel. "Yeah, yeah, you can come to."

"Uh, Boss, since when did you become the leader of this operation?" Dexter huffed.

Boss, being the mega-ugly field hamster with possessive issues that he is, glowered at Dexter and was about to ask "Is there a problem with that?", but Dexter quickly got the message and mumbled "Nevermind."

"Ah, okay then, Hamtaro, Howdy, Stan, Dexter, and Maxwell, c'mon with me!"

"Uh…um…can I go boss?"

"Ya, me too!"

Everyone turned to see Oxnard and Cappy. Cappy was hyped up and ready to go, but Oxnard looked like he usually did, scared and withdrawn. Oxnard wasn't the type to just venture out on some escapade with the other hamsters. He would normally try to observe from a distance. For this reason Boss said, "Cappy sure, c'mon. But Oxnard, you should stay here. You'll only get in the way.

Oxnard didn't seem to react the way Boss had hoped. "B-but, I wanna go!" he pleaded.

"Look, Oxnar--"

"Yeah, sure! The more the merrier, right?" Hamtaro yelled.

"He might be useful, Boss; we should take him along. C'mon, how can you say 'no' to him?" Maxwell grinned.

"B-but! He…! OKAY, okay, fine!" Boss 'hmphed' and turned his head up as he walked out of the clubhouse. The rest of the assigned ham-hams followed.

"Th-thanks, guys," Oxnard mumbled shyly, as he walked beside Hamtaro and Maxwell.

"Don't mention it," they both replied.

"I-I won't let you guys or Bijou down," He promised.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I just don't see a way down from Bijou's cage." Dexter sighed in defeat. Maybe they would just have to abort this whole, 'Get Bijou's Ribbon Back!' thing. They had already searched her cage from top to bottom, and found nothing.

"Aw, c'mon, Dexter! You always had a habit of quittin'!" Howdy sighed, "'Cept when it comes to Pashmina, how come ya can't never give up on hope with that gal? She obviouersly likes me more."

"DOES NOT!" he shot back.

"Heheheheh…prove it."

"Oh, yea--"

"BOTH OF YOU CAN IT!" Boss yelled at them.

"Aw, shucks Boss. No need ta be the Mad Hatter! HAHA! GET IT? He's the MAD HATTER!" …And Howdy proceeded to laugh himself to death while the rest of the ham-hams just kind of stared at him.

Maxwell just sighed ruefully. _'Man, Howdy. Please no more of your jokes! This is serious. Bijou may never talk to us again if we don't find her ribbon!'_ He was about to sigh again, before Cappy yelled, "Hey look! It's a cat!"

Everyone froze. Howdy even stopped laughing. The cat appeared to be playing. She then turned her gaze to the table our ham-hams were on. She purred and blinked her eyes in a mellow fashion as she approached the table.

"We're gonna die," Oxnard whimpered.

"_Shut up_!" Boss hissed.

Fortunately, (or unfortunately depending on how you look at it) the cat paid them no notice and walked under the table. The ham-hams let out a small sigh of relief. "What now?" Dexter whispered. "We can't go down and search for the ribbon, or if we do, that cat will get us!"

"Very true--" Maxwell was suddenly cut off, when his mouth hung open from the site in front of him. The cat back from under the their table, holding bijou's ribbon in it's mouth, as it frolicked away, batting at it and pouncing on it. There was a cold silence among the group. What could they do now?

"Well, Boss, ya got a plan?" Howdy inquired.

"Er…We find Bijou a new ribbon!" Boss said with a triumphant smile on his face. As he struck a pose, Cappy and Hamtaro seemed doubtful. Stan thought it was a great idea, and Dexter, Howdy, and Maxwell felt they had no choice. "Alriiiight then! It's settled!" Boss stated as the cat waltzed out of the room. "Now! Everyone ready?" There were murmured 'Here's' except for Cappy, who was like, "HEEEEEERE!" And a different response escaped from Hamtaro as well. "Gah! Where's Oxnard?" He looked around frantically.

The others did the same and saw that Oxnard was, indeed, not with them.

"Er…N-n-nice c-cat!" Oxnard stuttered as the cat eyed him with interest. The cat blinked. It dropped Bijou's prized blue ribbon on floor and started sauntering towards poor Oxnard. _'Please, don't eat me!'_ The cat was getting very close to him in this room away from his friends. If he had been back in Bijou's room, he could've called for help. Oxnard began to chew nervously on his sunflower seed. Okay, that was it. He couldn't take this anymore. Turning around abruptly, Oxnard made a break for it. The cat playfully chased after him.

'_Where do I go? Where do I hide?'_ Oxnard quickly had his answer as he dove underneath a dresser. The cat stopped and pawed under the dresser, as Oxnard shivered frantically. "Aw, w-what do I d-do?" He continued to shake in fear, until he remember Konna talking one time about how cats liked to chase things. Well, he had pretty much confirmed that statement just now, but if _he_ could get the _cat_ to chase something _else_…

He blinked. He then hugged his sunflower seed once more before sending it skidding across the floor from his hideout. His guess was correct. The cat went after his poor sunflower seed, as it came to a stop. This was his chance!

"Brilliant!" But then he heard a person's voice and decided to stay put. "Brilliant!" She was a pretty, well-groomed person! "Brilliant! You're not supposed to be in my room!" she scolded the cat, as he swallowed Oxnard's sunflower seed. Oxnard could feel his eyes watering. The girl picked up the cat and carried him out.

"N-now…" Oxnard's eyes poured tears over the loss of his beloved sunflower seed, but he was happy to have finally retrieved Bijou's ribbon. She just wasn't the same without it. "Patta-patta-patta," he murmured as he ran back into Bijou's room. When he got there, he could distinctly hear his friends having a little argument…

"Why did I have to pretend to be Bijou!" Cappy sputtered angrily. He wanted his cap back. NOW.

"'Cause, you look the most like Bijou, and we all now humans can't tell the difference," Stan answered while playing with his maracas. "And you do look kind of like a girl," he teased."

"GIMME MY CAP BACK!"

"Um, guys?" Maxwell's ears perked up. "HEYHOO! DOWN HERE!" Maxwell looked over the table to see Oxnard with Bijou's ribbon.

"Hey guys! Look! It's Oxnard!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Here's your ribbon, Bijou!" Boss handed a sniffing Bijou her beloved ribbon. "Oh! Thank you Boss!" She sniffled.

"Heh, heh, well I promised I'd get it back for ya, right?"

"But, Boss!" Hamtaro's arm shot up. "It was really Oxnard who got it back!"

"Er, well, yeah, but--"

"He even gave up his sunflower seed and took on a cat to get it back for you Bijou!" Maxwell stated.

Oxnard blushed and looked away. "W-well, um, I-I guess. I-I mean…" No sunflower seed to comfort him this time. Bijou looked at him and blushed.

"Is this true, Oxnard?"

"Um, y-yeah…"

Bijou blinked. "But, why? You could have gotten me a new ribbon."

"I SUGGESTED THAT!" Boss yelled from the background as Dexter and Howdy held him back from attacking Oxnard.

But Bijou paid him no mind, as Oxnard stuttered and blushed. "W-well…um…I-I don't like it when my friends are sad, a-and…I think you're really pretty when you wear your ribbons…"

Bijou started blushing, too, and Hamtaro and Maxwell had to hold back Stan as well as Dexter and Howdy holding back Boss with all their might. She then asked, "But your sunflower seed?"

"Well…you're the sunflower seed of my eye…"

**Fwee :3 Done. Ya, a lot more action than romance, but the initial ending was the same. Review please :D**


End file.
